Cable railings are a used on interior and exterior walkways and staircases to create barriers. Many cable railings use metal cable strung under tension between and/or through posts to create such a barrier. Cable railings may be used with metal, wood, and other posts.
Cable railings use a variety of methods to install and tension the cable between terminal posts and through intermediate posts.